Final Destination 3
by NaughtyAngel13
Summary: After having a premonition about her and her friends dying at a fair ride, death comes for Trudy and her friends. She turns to Kimberly; survivor of death after seeing the pile-up on highway 180; and Clear Rivers; survivor of the 180 plane crash and deat
1. The Premonition

An alarm sounded throughout a room and Trudy Chesterfield out stretched her arm and turned it off. She sat up in bed and stretched. She opened her clear river blue eyes slowly and surveyed her room. Her clothes were littering the marble floor and the top of her drawer and the head of her computer chair.

She got out of bed and searched for her slippers. She found them; a pair of blue plastic sandals with Snoopy on the plastic covering. Trudy dragged her feet to the adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her normally groomed and tidy hair was now looking like if an explosion hit it. Under the light in the bathroom, the chestnut color of her hair turned a slight gold.

She turned on the water and let it cascade into the bathtub. After the bathtub was half full with the clear blue water Trudy turned off the handles and stripped her night clothes and slowly and carefully slid into the hot water.

After spending 30 minutes in the bathtub Trudy got out and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself. She went back to the vanity mirror and extracted a wide mouth comb from the cabinet and started combing her hair. She styled it into a high ponytail and adorned it with a white satin ribbon. Later, after combing her hair, she went back into her room and searched for some suitable clothes. She opened her closet door and looked at all the clothes. "Now, what do I wear today?" she asked herself while rummaging through the closet.

She found a tight blue hip hugger that contoured her hips and waist. She found a matching blouse that had Snoopy on it.

After dressing, Trudy grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. To her surprise, her parents and little sister weren't up yet. She looked out the window and saw her friends waiting for her in Michelle's new Mustang. Trudy ran out and joined her friends in the car. "Hi Trudy!" greeted a very hyper Karina. "Hey Karina," Trudy smiled and threw her purse to the vacant seat next to her. "Let's pick up the guys and then we're going to the fair," Michelle happily said.

The first guy that the girls picked up was Jake, Trudy's boyfriend. He was a handsome teenager with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He also worked out a lot so his body was well built.

Jake jumped into the car next to Trudy. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Trudy smiled.

The next guy was Robert; Karina's boyfriend. Robert was a very nice guy and had a nice body. Curled black hair adorned his head. He kissed Karina and got in the back with Trudy and Jake.

The last was Michelle's boyfriend, Micheal. Micheal was a good looking blond with well……blond hair. It wasn't spiked or curly, but matted to his forehead.

He jumped into the car after kissing Michelle. "Well, let's go." Michelle said.

The drive to the fair was bumpy due to the fact that there was construction work was going on around the area of the fair.

Michelle entered the parking lot for the fair and parked in between a Durango and a Ford Taurus. It was a fairly good spot because the big cars on either side served as shade.

The 6 friends went up to the ticket booth and Melissa bought 6 tickets to enter. Inside the fair, Melissa bought enough tickets to use up.

"Hey!" Everybody looked at Karina.

"Let's ride the new ride they have put up!"

"Which one's that one?" Trudy asked her thoughtfully.

"It's a new roller coaster one that's called……wait. I forgot the name now. It'll come to me, don't worry."

"It already has," Robert told her. Everybody paid attention to him now. Robert pointed to a roller coaster ride with 4 loops and big drops.

On the sign in front of it, big blue words read: 'The Giant's Lair'.

"Yeah! That's the name!"

Karina jumped up and down in joy.

"Well……let's go." Jake advised.

All six of them gave a ticket and got their seats. Trudy's and Jake's seat's security bar was lose, but then Trudy thought that all rides were like that so it wouldn't matter.

The ride started out slowly, taking it's time to speed up. Then, it sped up, taking the couples on a wild ride. All 6 of them raised their arms and screamed with joy and fun. But the screams of fun turned into screams of terror as the ride went faster than most roller coasters usually do.

There was a big oak tree on the other side of the roller coaster with very sharp branches sticking out. As the roller coaster passed by it, one of the twigs cut into people's clothes. The ride went so fast that the first couple didn't have time to duck so the twigs impaled their heads and a piece of each of their brains stuck at the other side.

Trudy screamed. "Oh my god!"

Jake had his eyes wide open so much that they would pop out. "Duck Karina!" Trudy warned. It was too late; Karina was cut in half by an advancing scimitar. Robert gasped. "Oh my god!! Karina!"

As he cried over his girlfriend, a piece of the roller coaster track came at him and knocked him down. Robert hit his head on a sharp boulder that cracked his head like an egg. Blood poured uncontrollably from the injured skull fracture.

Next, Michael's groin was punctured by a sharp twig sticking out of the tree. Blood flowed freely from the area and stained his blue jeans. He fell to his side and out of the roller coaster cart; he fell to an electric machine and got electrocuted.

Melissa was breathing hard and in gasps. "M-michael……"

She was so caught up in musing over him that she didn't notice that her hand was stuck on the side of the cart. She tried getting it out but the grasp on her hand made the hand rip from it's muscle and bone. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Help!!" she screamed desperately, but the ride went faster and faster. Later, the cart past a sharp billboard sign and that cut her head in half; literally separating her head and brain.

Trudy was speechless. "Jake! This is horrible!"

"You're telling me," Jake said through uncontrolled sobs.

Suddenly, the carts separated and sent Trudy's and Jake's cart flying into a building. The car literally exploded; along with Trudy and Jake. The people on fair grounds were sprinkled with crimson liquid and chunks of lungs, heart, arteries and pieces of stomach.

Then, the building collapsed and killed the people surveying the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oo


	2. It Begins

"Trudy? Wake up," Karina shook Trudy from her day dream. Trudy opened her eyes and fear was evident in them. "What happened?" Jake asked with concern. "I-I don't know. I had a day dream that we were going to die," Trudy stuttered. It was hard to explain about the gory daydream that passed through her thoughts.

"Oh well. We're here at the fair so let's go."

At the sound of the fair, Trudy sat up with a jolt. "NO! WE CAN'T GO TO THE FAIR!"

Her friends looked at her in shock. "Why not?" Melissa asked. "That's where we died in my daydream; on a new ride called 'The Giant's Lair'."

"The Giant's Lair? Oh yeah! They announced on the television that there was a new ride,"

"Let's go," Melissa said.

"No! What did I just say?! We're going to die at the fair!"

Suddenly, Trudy saw the car she and Jake were supposed to be in fly into a building. "Oh my god! Look!" She pointed at it and her friends followed her finger. Their eyes grew wide with terror. Then, the building collapsed; killing the people surveying the scene (^^ sound familiar?).

"Oh my god! Trudy! You're right!" Melissa tried to apologize but Trudy cut her off. "It's okay. You would have seen it yourself anyway,"

They jumped out of the car and walked to the entrance. A police officer was surveying the accident. "Excuse me," he walked over to the friends and took out a note pad. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes," Trudy started, "I saw it in a daydream."

The police officer had a bewildered look in what seemed like navy eyes. "Okay……ummm……can you come with me; everybody; to tell me what exactly you saw?"

The 6 friends walked quietly to their car and followed the cop's car in the same unnerving silence. "I don't believe you Trudy," everybody turned towards Karina. "Nobody can see death in a daydream; it's just impossible."

"Well I did see it!"

"Well then; who was the first one to die?!" Karina used the same tone as Trudy.

"You!"

Everybody stayed silent; staring at Karina.

Karina had a dumbfounded look. "Well……I don't believe in death. It's not like death will come for us since we didn't die at the fair,"

"Wait," Jake spoke up, "Remember two years ago a plane exploded and some kids survived because one of their friends saw it coming?"

Everybody nodded. "And then," Robert continued for him, "There was supposed to be a big pile-up on a highway but a girl saw it coming and saved the people she saw would die."

Everybody nodded again. "And afterwards," Micheal chimed in, "since they survived, they all died mysteriously; one by one. Like the two people saw in their……what do you call them?"

"I think their called premonitions," Trudy added.

"Yeah. That's what it is," Michael smiled.

The 6 friends arrived at the Police Station. They followed the cop inside and into a hearing room. "So tell me miss……"

"Trudy,"

"Trudy. What exactly did you see?"

"Well, I saw the new roller coaster they built was killing everybody because it went faster than what a roller coaster should go. There was a big oak tree on the side with very sharp branches sticking out. Then people got impaled, thrown off or the cart went flying; as what happened to me and Jake in the daydream."

The cop wrote everything down. "Okay, we'll be investigating more. You're all free to go."

The friends did just that and quietly drove to Trudy's house. The porch light was on and Trudy could make out her dad's Corvette in the drive-way. The bright red color shone of it and made it clearly visible.

Trudy opened the door and let her friends inside. "Good evening Trudy. Where did you go?" 

A woman with light brown hair, blue eyes and a chubby figure appeared at the entranceway to the kitchen and warmly greeted all 6 of them.

"We went to the fair……but we had to go."

"Why?"

"Because an accident happened; and I saw it in a daydream,"

Trudy's mother looked skeptically at her daughter. "What do you mean you saw it in a dream? Like a premonition?"

"How do you know about premonitions?"

"I used to know Kimberly's dad and he told me about it."

"Oh," Trudy nodded and went into the kitchen.

The friends walked into the kitchen also. A chef's knife was dangerously close to the edge of the counter. Good thing Trudy's little sister wasn't there.

Karina leaned against the counter; a little ways close to the chef's knife. Trudy went to the refrigerator and got out cans of coke and distributed them among her friends. "This is scary; now we have to be very careful from now on," Micheal advised. The others nodded in agreement.

Everybody stayed silent after a while and the only sound you could hear was their slurp of the soda or the calm humming of the refrigerator.

Then, it was time to leave. The floor was slippery since Trudy's mother was mopping and forgot to dry it. Karina slipped by mistake on the floor, fell on her back after knocking the chef's knife over. "KARINA!" Robert screamed. It was to late; the knife impaled Karina through her right eye and left thick blood oozing out.

The friends looked at this in fright. "Oh my god! Death is coming for us!" Michelle panicked. "And she was the first one to die; wasn't she Trudy?"

Trudy nodded. "Yeah. As you're leaving, please be careful."

"Don't worry," Jake comforted, "We'll be very careful." He kissed her passionately again and left with the 3 friends.

Trudy waved as they left and went to her room. She turned on the television and saw the reporter standing in front of the fair. The wreckage was behind her. "This is Mikela Winterfield for channel six news." Mikela was a pretty blond haired woman with brown highlights. Her eyes resembled Trudy's. She wore a very elegant purple suit with black high heeled shoes.

"Today, at the county fair, a bizarre accident took place, killing an estimated 30 or so people. People were killed on the roller coaster or killed by a collapsing building caused by a flying roller coaster cart-"

Trudy turned off the television. She's had enough of what happened today so she was going to rest now. She stripped her clothes and replaced them with her night clothes and went into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. The Message

The next day was full of depression and grieving. Today was the day they were saying goodbye to the once lively Karina. Trudy sat up in bed and swung her legs over. She took a quick shower and changed into a black dress with black high heeled shoes. She wasn't going to wear a net over her head because what was the point? She did comb her hair into her usual high ponytail and adorned it with; not a pink or white sating ribbon; but a black one; to show how she felt.

Her parents were going to attend the funeral and when Trudy got to the kitchen, she saw that they were all wearing black, mood-lowering clothes. Her mother's blond curly hair was covered by netting and her little sister's brown hair was adorned with a black head band. Her father's hair was free and didn't have anything on it. Her mother was wearing one of her old black dresses; the one she used when Trudy's grandmother; from her mom's side; died. Her father was wearing a black suit and matching black tie.

Trudy's little sister, Catherine, was wearing black jeans and a black sweatshirt. "Want breakfast Trudy?" 

Her mother's voice sounded solemn and doomed. Trudy could see that her eyes were red from crying. Trudy's mother is a good a friend of Karina's mother; probably why Trudy and Karina got along so well. "Yes," Trudy answered, sitting down next to her sister; who was stirring her cereal instead of eating it. Her father was drinking his usual dark coffee with little or no sugar. He was also reading the newspaper and Trudy caught a glimpse of what was on the first page; **_'Teenage Girl Killed by Carving Knife in Friend's Home'_**

Trudy looked away from the paper; afraid of what it might say: _Officials believe girl was killed by jealous friend._

Her mother set a plate of fried eggs, bacon and grapefruit in front of her. Trudy ate the food without much enjoyment and later excused herself from the table to be alone.

Trudy went outside; taking the umbrella on the way out the door. It was drizzling; a bad day to go to a funeral. 

The breeze was uninviting and the sky threatened not just rain; but a bad thunderstorm. She heard the caws of birds overhead. Also, chirps were heard from a palm tree close to her house.

She walked around the parking lot and stopped suddenly. On her dad's car was written something that looked like a warning; a message. Trudy walked closer to the car to get a better reading. 

__

Are you going to let it happen again?

This person is very important to you; if you don't save him; you will pay dearly.

A flock of flying fiends will attack today at dawn……will you save him in time?

Trudy stared at the message. It disappeared instantly. "A flock of birds?" she whispered. "At dawn?"

"Someone important to me?" Trudy thought it over. Who was the second person to die in her premonition?……Robert. "Oh my god……" she whispered.

"Oh my god what?" a voice said behind her. Trudy jumped and spun around. Her mom was behind her and looking at her strangely. "N-nothing. Just something I remembered." Trudy smiled; a forced smile to be exact.

"Well then. Get in the car. We're going to the funeral now."

Trudy nodded and entered her fathers Corvette next to Catherine. Her dad pressed a button that had the symbol of a moon and the roof engulfed the car completely.

The ride to the funeral was silent and in many ways; creepy.

When they got to the funeral, Trudy spotted Michelle's Mustang. She opened the door just as the car came to a stop and sped into the funeral home. She saw Robert, Michelle, Jake, and Michael looking into the coffin; where Karina lay.

Trudy walked up to them. Jake saw her and ran to her and embraced her in a sympathy hug. He also kissed her softly on the lips.

Michelle hugged her and Robert hugged her to. They knew how much Karina meant to Trudy; they were like sisters.

Trudy slowly made her way to the coffin and looked inside. Karina's right eye was gone; you could see the inside of her head from that side. She was wearing a yellow Sunday dress with printed daisies. Her mother must have chosen it.

Trudy couldn't hold it back any longer. She let out the tears that were locked up since Karina died the day before.

After the ceremony, everybody went outside and watched as the coffin was lowered into the dug hole.

Later, the 5 friends were speaking of all the good times they had with Karina. Then, Trudy couldn't help but mention the note. "You mean……something's giving you signs? That message said that someone dear to you was going to die?"

"Yes Michelle."

"Who was the second person that died in your premonition?" Jake asked.

"Robert," Trudy turned towards Robert; who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How did the message say I was going to die?" Robert quizzically questioned.

Trudy forgot the how he's dying part when she said about the message. She was hoping he would ask her so she wouldn't have to say it all together. "The message said that a flock of flying fiends would kill you."

"Birds?!" Robert snapped. "Birds are going to kill me?!"

"It doesn't make sense Trudy. How could birds kill you?" Michelle calmly asked.

Robert went over to the hole where the coffin was being lowered. Suddenly, a whole flock of pigeons came and cut the rope that the coffin was being held by; dropping the coffin. "Robert!" Trudy screamed.

It was too late; the coffin knocked Robert over into the hole by the head; knocking him unconscious and then the coffin fell on top of him; killing him instantly. Blood plastered on the sides of the hole and some flew onto people's clothes.

"No!! This can't be happening!" Trudy screamed.

Jake and the others ran to Trudy and comforted her by saying encouraging words. "We have to cheat death somehow……" Trudy managed through sobs.


	4. When will it stop?

Trudy and her friends sat in Trudy's living room; soft music played from the radio and that made the mood even more unnerving than it already was. "How do you supposed we cheat death?" Jake asked; his arm around Trudy's shoulders. "I don't know. It's all just happening so fast," she answered.

"I think I know who to ask," 

Everybody looked at Michelle. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the survivor from the plane crash and the survivor from death?"

"Yeah. I know who you're talking about but right now her name isn't coming to me."

They all sat in silent until Trudy gasped. "I know!! I know who she is!! I also know the survivor of the pile-up. My mom knows her dad!!"

"Who is she Trudy?" Michelle asked.

"Their names are Clear Rivers and Kimberly (sorry……don't know her last name. Forgot……^^;;;;).

"Oh yeah……" Micheal chimed in. "Let's go visit her."

"Yeah. My knows where Kimberly lives and probably in what mental house Clear is."

Trudy stood up and went into the kitchen. The remains of Karina were nowhere in sight; at least not to Trudy. Her mom was frying some chicken in a frying pan when Trudy went up to her. "Mom?"

Her mom turned around; the frying pan dangerously close to Trudy.

Her mom saw this and put down the pan. "Sorry. Now, what did you come in here for?"

"Do you know where Kimberly lives?"

Her mom nodded and told her the address. "Do you know where Clear Rivers lives?"

Her mother also gave her that.

Trudy ran back into the living room and told her friends what her mother told her. "Okay, let's go right now." Micheal said. They all nodded and grabbed their coats. They ran out the door and hopped into Michelle's car and drove off; first to Kimberly's house.

Kimberly was tending to her new baby; Tom's baby. The little girl was a brunette like her mother and her eyes were that of her father's. Kimberly smiled and saw the glimmering brightness of her daughter's eyes as she too smiled. For a 3 year old, the little girl was very optimistic and joyful. Her mother always worried that she would get premonitions about her friends and her dying and hoped that that gene didn't get passed on.

The door bell rang and echoed through the house. "I'll be back Chelsea," she smiled at her daughter. "Okay mommy," Chelsea nodded.

Kimberly went to the door and opened the door. Four strangers stood outside of her house. "Can I help you?" Kimberly looked at all of them with fright and worry.

"Are you Kimberly?" Trudy asked, "The Kimberly that predicted the pile-up on high way 180?"

Kimberly stayed silent. "Yes," she said after a while. "Yes. I am her. Come on in." She moved to one side and let them inside.

The four friends sat at the couch and watched as Kimberly brought lemonade. "Did one of you have a premonition?"

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"I heard about the accident at the fair. Is that what you saw?"

"Yeah, and already 2 of our friends are dead. We came to ask you-"

"How you can cheat death?"

"Yes," Trudy responded.

"To cheat death, a new life has to be born." Kimberly looked from one face to the other. "New life?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kimberly nodded. Obviously these teenagers had no clue what new life meant. "Yes. What that means is that a new life has to be born and then death will give up……but that's not always the case."

"What do you mean it's not always the case?"

"Yeah, because when I had the premonition, there was a woman who was pregnant and she survived. Afterwards, her baby was born. Then, while me and Tom were celebrating with the parents of one survivor that wasn't in the pile-up but was supposed to die by an incoming news van. He died because of an explosion."

"What's another way to prevent death, Kim?"

Michelle said her name like if she had known her for some time. Ignoring what Michelle called her, Kimberly answered, "You must intervene. Then the order your supposed to die will get screwed up."

"So what you're saying is that if one of us intervenes when somebody is supposed to die, the order will get messed up and that person will survive?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying," Kimberly stood up and went to get her daughter. "Let's go to where Clear is and we'll talk with her,"

Trudy nodded and so did her friends. They followed Kimberly to a white jeep and got in. They drove in silence to the mental house Clear Rivers stayed in. "Why is Clear here? Is she crazy or something?" Jake asked.

"No, she's in here on her own free will," Kimberly answered turning the ignition off.

The 6 people walked into the asylum. They put all their sharp objects into little blue plastic buckets and then were led into Clear's room. 

The room was padded with soft pillows on the roof, and the sides. A camera was put close to the door to inspect the people that entered and left. "Good evening Kimberly. You got new friends I see." Clear greeted not warmly, not in a bad way, but in the middle. "Good evening Clear," Kimberly smiled warmly. "This is Trudy. She sees premonitions,"

Trudy walked to the front and smiled at Clear. "Were you at that accident at the fair?"

"Actually, I saw it." Trudy answered.

"Death just keeps going doesn't it?"

"Alright," Clear stated, "Let's go to your house Trudy and safe proof it. Then we'll talk about this, okay?"

Trudy nodded. They all left the asylum after getting their things and drove in silence the rest of the way to Trudy's house.

They all entered. Trudy's parents were nowhere in sight and her little sister was probably at a friends house.

"Alright, everybody get duct tape, plastic coverings and avoid anything sharp and dangerous. You never know when death will strike." Kimberly commanded to everybody.

Trudy went to the storage closet next to the stairs and opened the door. She sighed and under her breath said, "You've got to be kidding me,"

There were pointed hooks, fishing poles, poisonous household cleaners and tuna cans. 

Carefully and slowly; while looking at the sharp objects; Trudy got the duct tape but then was bombarded with falling objects. She screamed, but escaped. She breathed heavily. Then she saw another message written at the far end of the wall.

__

Do you think death is going to quit?

Do you think it'll stop and let your friends be?

Do you?

Well, that won't be likely my friend.

The next person to die is also important to you and he will die a gruesome and painful death. Watch out for the following fence!!

Trudy raised an eyebrow. This was getting weirder by the second. She got up with the duct tape and ran to her friends. "Guys, I just saw another message."

"What did it say?" Clear asked.

"It said that somebody else important to me is going to die: by a falling fence."

"We have to keep watch. Let's duct tape everything and then we'll talk about this."

Everybody did just that and soon the house was safely covered with duct tape, plastic coverings and kept the sharp objects locked away.

"So," Clear threw herself on the couch, "who was the next person to die in your premonition?"

"Let me think," Trudy paced the room, unsure and forgotten about the next victim. She stopped and her eyes were thoughtful. "………" She looked at Micheal, a sad look on her face. Michelle also looked at Micheal, a shocked look on her face. "It's Micheal,"

"This is bullshit!! You know that Trudy?! Just bull shit!!" Micheal exclaimed.

"That was in my fucking premonition!!" Trudy argued back.

Everybody else watched this and Jake bolted up. "Stop fucking screaming at my girlfriend you bastard! If she said she saw it her premonition than she did!!"

Micheal was aghast and taken back. Jake had never called him bastard in his life. Now was the first time. "That's it!! I'm going for a fucking walk!! Come with me Michelle!!" As he was about to step out the door, Kimberly got in his way. Her eyes were ablaze with anger. "It's too fucking dangerous out there!! If you're the next one to die than it'll be easier for death!!"

Micheal ignored her and pushed through her outstretched arm. Michelle was right behind him.

Outside, cold wind blew and snow started falling. Michelle walked alongside Micheal; putting up her coat for warmth. Micheal did the same; his coat hood over his head. 

A fence was dangerously loose on a construction rope.

Trudy looked out the window and saw the fence. "Oh my god!!" She ran outside. "Micheal!!"

Micheal and Michelle turned around. "What do you fucking want?" Micheal asked in a tone full of anger and fear. "The fence is right there!!" 

Micheal and Michelle saw the fence and looked back at Trudy. "So?" Micheal insisted.

"Fine!! Die!! For all I fucking care!!" Trudy stomped back to the house.

As Micheal and Michelle walked under the fence, the rope suspending it started breaking apart. 

It then broke completely and went falling down. Michelle saw this and tried to push Micheal out of the way but the fence cut both of them into bite sized pieces; blood turning brown in the snow.

Trudy gasped and ran outside. "No!! That fucking idiot!!" Trudy sobbed.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

Trudy looked at the remains of her friends and tears glided with grace down her cheeks. The sirens got closer until they were surrounding Trudy, Jake, Clear and Kimberly.

The officers inspected the scene with little tongs and plastic bags. 

One of the officers; the same one at the fair accident; came up to Trudy and her friends. "Miss Trudy? Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes," Trudy confessed, "Yes I do."

"Follow us officer," Clear motioned with her finger for the officer to follow. The went into Trudy's house and went towards the utility closet.

"Look there," Trudy pointed.

The officer looked. "What am I looking at?"

"There's a message there," Jake said.

"I don't see any message……"

"What?!" Trudy shoved the officer out of the way and dropped her mouth open.

There was no message there anymore.


	5. The News

The officer looked at Trudy with an angry yet comforting stare. "Miss? Was there a message there?" he asked her; not leaving his gaze from her eyes.

"Yes! There was a message there! I'm not going crazy if that's what you think!!"

"Nobody said you're going craz-"

"Well……that's what you're thinking!"

Trudy squirmed in Jake's arms; who was now holding her. The officer looked at her friends and asked, "Did anybody else see the message?"

"Yes," Clear spoke, "I didn't see it but she told us that there was a message saying that one of her friends was going to die."

"What exactly did the message say?" The officer turned his gaze back to the squirming Trudy. Trudy calmed down and looked at the officer with sad, blue eyes.

"The message said that someone dear to me was going to die. It said that death will not give up; no matter what we do. It also said how he was going to die," Trudy breathed heavily now; remembering everything the message said was to much for her. "How did he die?" The officer was going calmly on her now; listening attentively.

"He died because of a fence----didn't you investigate it?----Also, my other friend died. She was the next one to die……"

Everybody stayed silent; Trudy's body shook with fright and anger; and a whole mess of different emotions that were too hard to describe.

Trudy was angry; sad; happy; joyful; but not in a good way. She was breathing hard and in gasps. As if she was drowning; she could almost feel the salt water burning her throat and insides. Was this a sign? She couldn't know; she couldn't comprehend it anyway. Suddenly, she started coughing. "Trudy? Are you okay?"

Jake's voice was distant; far away. As if she were in water and her ears were clogged up. She felt a drowning feeling; as if she were at the beach and nobody was there to save her from drowning.

Her coughs came harder and with more force. She needed water……no. That would make it worse than it already was. She already felt like if water; or another liquid; was in her system. "Trudy? Are you okay?" Clear's voice was distant too; and so was Jake's and Kimberly's. The officer was looking at her with fright.

Suddenly, Trudy started coughing up blood. She didn't know why; or how; because she was healthy. She has never had a disease that could kill her. The blood was splashing on everything; her friends; the officer; the couch; the floor; the lamp. It was all happening so fast. She didn't know for what reason blood kept being coughed up. She was dying. She knew it. She and Jake were the last ones that died in her premonition. There was no specific order; but with these symptoms; she was meant to die first. And she didn't know why.

"Come on Trudy," Clear smiled, "We're going to take you to the hospital."

Jake took out his mobile phone and dialed Trudy's mom's cellphone. Jake told her what was happening and her mom, dad and sister were headed to the hospital at the same time she was going.

The officer called an ambulance and they came in a hurry. They put Trudy on a stretcher and entered her in the ambulance. Jake wanted to be with her; but the paramedics said that they needed her to be alone.

At the hospital, the paramedics rushed Trudy to a room to examine her. Her parents, sister, Jake, Clear and Kimberly were all in the waiting room, worried about Trudy. "I wonder why she started coughing up blood? That's not normal," Clear stated. The others looked at her and couldn't help but let out a nod.

Jake started pacing the room; thoughts of Trudy dying running through his mind. "No……"

"No what Jake?" Mrs. Chesterfield asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Trudy can't die!"

"How do we know she's going to die? Maybe she just ate something bad……" Catherine encouraged. "You don't cough up blood for eating something bad Catherine," Mr. Chesterfield added. Catherine looked down and sighed, "I guess you're right,"

It was getting dark out and Mr. & Mrs. Chesterfield decided to stay. "Let me stay," Jake pleaded but was turned back with a forceful shake of the head from Mr. Chesterfield. They stayed with Catherine. Clear and Kimberly stayed; just to make sure. "I think he should stay," Kimberly said. "Why?" Mr. Chesterfield asked. "Because he died with Trudy in the premonition so we have to keep an eye on him. You wouldn't want him to die now would you?"

"I guess you're right. You can stay Jake." Mrs. Chesterfield said with a smile. Jake's eyes illuminated with joy.

In the hospital room, Trudy clutched the sheets on her bed with a death grip. If she died, she wouldn't have a chance to save her boyfriend. If she didn't, then that'll be better because she would be able to save him. She had no idea why she started coughing up the blood she did.

Sweat poured down her forehead and she woke up suddenly; her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Did she just have a premonition? Probably.

Her clear river blue eyes darted around the room; searching for anything that can be used to kill her. Syringes; the curtains; the chairs. Anything in the hospital room could be dangerous to her.

She had to call the nurse to safe proof the room……no. The nurse would think she was crazy like everybody else did.

She heard the door creak open and she forced her eyes to move to where the sound came from. Her mother stood at her door smiling at her. She walked to her bed and she took her hand. 

"Are you feeling better honey?"

Trudy looked at her mother; she was looking at her like if she was a stranger. "I'm fine," she managed.

Her mother then started breaking into uncontrollable sobs. "I was so afraid that you were going to die!" she said, clutching her hand. "I'm so afraid to lose you……"

Trudy moved her free hand to her mother's hand and engulfed her hand with hers. "I'm going to be fine, mom. No need to worry,"

How Trudy wished that that would be true. She wished that her own words won over her thoughts.

"Could you do me a favor?" 

Mrs. Chesterfield looked up. "Of course sweetie. What do you need?"

"I need you to safe proof this room; make it safe. You never know when death will strike,"

Her mother looked at Trudy with confused eyes. "Please mom. I need to feel safe." Trudy had a pleading tone and that made her mom nod. "Of course honey."

Mrs. Chesterfield hid the syringes, closed the windows, covered the chairs with plastic covering and duct taped the walls and the IV stand. "Is that better?"

Trudy smiled. "Yes. Thank you mommy."

Mrs. Chesterfield nodded and sat back down on the plastic covered chair.

Trudy couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. They shut out the world and Trudy went into oblivion.

Two hours later, Trudy woke up. The sun shone into the room through the closed curtain shades. Trudy opened her eyes slowly and surveyed her room. She was surprised to see Jake, Catherine, Clear, Kimberly and her parents in the same room as hers.

A nurse entered the room with a sun shine smile and holding a note pad. "I have very good news," said she.

Everybody jerked awake and paid attention to the nurse. "Trudy isn't dying. She was just coughing blood because……"

"Because what?" Jake asked.

"She's pregnant."

Her parents dropped their mouths open. Jake's eyes shone with excitement. Clear and Kimberly were happy at the news and Catherine was jumping up and down with joy.

Everybody looked at Trudy to see her expression. She had the same look as all of them; only mixed.

The nurse left the note pad on her bed and left. Clear walked up to the side of Trudy's bed. "Congratulations Trudy. A new life will be born,"


	6. The Baby

Jake smiled at Trudy. She was going to have his baby; a new life to cheat death. This was very good news indeed. Although she didn't show it, there was a baby forming in Trudy's stomach that was the savior of all of them. Clear and Kimberly both rejoiced at the news; they knew that this baby would surely save them. "This is all happening so fast," Mrs. Chesterfield had her hand on her forehead, obviously feeling faint from the news that her oldest daughter was pregnant.

"Very fast," Mr. Chesterfield sat down and sighed.

Jake put his hands in his pockets and felt a furry box to his touch. He smiled. It was the ring box holding the engagement ring he had been saving for Trudy. He was going to be happy that he was a father and he was going to propose to the woman he loved most and was dear to his heart. Now that this news came, he was more certain she would respond with glistening tears in her eyes and a excited nod of her head. She would also speak the words he would hope to hear, "Yes, Jake. I will marry you,"

Trudy rubbed her hand on her stomach and smiled. "Thank you little one. We will be forever grateful for you to come in our time of need," she whispered.

"Who's the father?" Mr. Chesterfield asked suddenly, capturing Trudy's and Jake's attentions.

"Who do you think daddy?" Trudy said, looking at Jake.

"Jake?" Mr. Chesterfield also looked towards Jake.

"Yes sir?" Jake asked, afraid Trudy's father would not accept the news.

"Congratulations! Now all we need is the wedding and we're all set!"

Mr. Chesterfield patted Jake's back and Jake smiled.

Trudy smiled to. Jake walked to the side of her bed and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I'm so happy you're having this baby Trudy! The child will be our savior," Kimberly walked over to her bed and hugged her. "I just thought of something Kimberly," Trudy said.

Kimberly looked at her, "What?"

"Don't you have a daughter?"

Kimberly stared at Trudy and looked down. "I think I know what you mean. My daughter saved _me _and my husband from dying. My daughter doesn't help others. It only helps her parents and the other people that survived in the premonitions,"

"Oh," the syllable was said like if Trudy had had it planned for some time.

Kimberly and Clear said goodbye and they left to Kimberly's house. Trudy was left with Jake. Her parents and sister had gone home and trusted Jake to watch over the expecting mother.

Jake pulled a plastic covered chair over to Trudy's side of the bed. "What do you expect the baby to be?"

Trudy opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his joyful gaze. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it'll be our savior."

"Yeah. A little savior." Jake smiled.

Suddenly, both heard the doors lock. "What was that?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know," Jake answered.

The temperature in the room rose higher than usual. Was death trying to burn them alive or suffocate them? The vents closed; leaving no cool air to enter. "Oh my god……" Trudy gasped, "Death is coming for us,"

Jake went up to the windows to try and open them but they were tightly shut.

The temperature was now over the usual and Jake started to sweat uncontrollably. "Oh god……" Trudy gasped harder, her breathing became uneven.

"This can't be happening!" Jake screamed. He got a chair and threw it at the window. The chair bounced back; the window was like plastic. Death would not let them go so easily.

"If we die no new life will come and death will keep on killing!!" Trudy sobbed.

"I know that Trudy!!" Jake retorted. 

"There has to be a way to escape," Jake paced the room, shuffling his hand over his spiked up hair. He ran to the door and pounded hard on it. "Help!!" 

The nurses walking by couldn't hear his screaming but they heard the banging. They tried to open the door, but it was shut. One of the nurses fondled through her breast pocket and extracted a key ring. It had different keys on it. She found the one for the room and put it in the lock. The key wouldn't go in. "This is bad," Jake turned around; Trudy was losing consciousness. "Trudy!!" Jake ran to her and got her in his arms.

Suddenly, he heard a crash outside and turned to look at the door. The officer had broken the door. "Get out!!" he commanded. Jake ran outside; Trudy in his arms. The nurses got a stretcher and Jake put her on it gently. Her face was burning hot and sweat poured furiously around her face. "She's burning up!!" One of the nurses screamed to the doctor. The doctor put on his stethoscope and checked Trudy's heart beat. "Her heart beat's normal." he announced. Jake breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse driving the stretcher went into another room; a safer one and one that won't get locked easily. "Could you take out the syringes and safe proof the room?" Jake asked calmly. The nurse looked at him with bewilderment. "Just do it," Jake growled.

The nurse nodded and did what Jake said.

Soon, Trudy got her normal color back and was fast asleep after the incident.

Jake also fell asleep. He put his head down on her bed and snored softly.

It was late at night; probably around 12:00 p.m when Trudy woke up. She turned her head and saw Jake still sleeping. She sighed and thought about what happened in her old room. Death was not going to quit until he had them dead or until the baby was born. "Please be born soon, baby," Trudy felt tears sliding freely and without pressure down her cheeks and unto her bed sheets.

Kimberly and Clear reached Kimberly's house around 11:00 when they saw Tom's car parked in the drive way. Kimberly unlocked the door and found the house spotless; just as she had left it. Her daughter was playing with Tom. "Where were you?" Tom asked; clapping hands with Catherine. "We were at the hospital," Kimberly answered. Tom stood up and left Catherine playing with a Barbie doll. "At the hospital? For what? Oh hi Clear,"

Clear waved. "A girl named Trudy had a premonition and her friends died one by one. The only ones left are her and her boyfriend. We were at the hospital because she's pregnant."

"That's good," Tom smiled. "Clear? Are you staying with us?"

"It'll be best if she does Tom. We could visit Trudy often and check upon her and the baby. You should come with us to meet her. She's a very nice girl,"

"I'm sure she is," Tom assured.

Kimberly turned to Clear. "Would you mind staying in Catherine's room?"

Clear smiled, "No, I wouldn't mind. Me and Catherine are going to get along great,"

Trudy managed to sleep the rest of the night and Jake never woke up until it was morning.

The nurse came in to check Trudy's pulse. "Your pulse is normal." She smiled warmly.

Trudy smiled back and looked out the window.

It was a gorgeous day; the birds were chirping; squirrels were trailing the trees and the flowers were blooming. Trudy felt cramps in her stomach. She pulled of her covers and could see that she was showing that she had been pregnant for some time.

The nurse came back in a few minutes later and woke up Jake. "We're going to take Trudy to see how the baby is doing," she said. Jake nodded and got up and yawned.

The nurse; with Jake's help; lay Trudy on a stretcher and drove her to the room. In the room, the nurse got out an ultrasonic wave machine and put the small one on her stomach and it glided over her stomach; on the screen was showing a little bundle of joy moving. "It's a boy," the nurse announced. Trudy and Jake smiled.

Afterwards, the went back to Trudy's room. After a little while, Trudy felt a splash on the floor. "Oh my goodness, your water broke already. The baby is coming!" The nurse said joyfully.

Jake took out his cell phone in a hurry and dialed Trudy's house number. He told her mother and her parents and sister came running over; along with Clear and Kimberly. "Oh my god!!" Her mother said, jumping up and down like a child.

The nurse came back. "Now, Trudy. Follow my directions. Breathe, push, breathe, push,"

Trudy did as told and sweat formed on her forehead.

Two hours later, a little baby boy came out crying.

Trudy smiled and fell back; her head hitting the pillow. The new life had been born; she was now safe; and Jake to……or were they?

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse said, carrying the baby wrapped in a blue fluffy towel so Trudy could hold him. "……what about Robert?" Jake said.

Trudy smiled again. "That's a wonderful name," she said.

The nurse wrote down the name and put it on the side of the glass crib. Everybody took turns holding the baby. Jake was last; so he could hold his son the longest.

He then gave the baby back to Trudy. "Thanks a lot baby, you saved us," Trudy said.


	7. Engagement

The next day, Trudy was free to go. Jake, her parents, Catherine, Clear and Kimberly helped her to the car and helped with her luggage; which was little due to the fact that they didn't have time to pack anything. Little Robert was asleep as they settled him into the little car seat that used to be Catherine's. Trudy's parents still had that just in case something like this ever happened.

Trudy carefully got in the seat next to Robert, Jake got in the seat opposite Trudy and next to Robert, Clear and Kimberly took Kimberly's car. Everybody drove to Trudy's house to congratulate her on the new baby. Probably today would be the day Jake would propose; _It's the best time, _Jake thought. Trudy exited the car once it fully stopped in front of her house. Jake took out Robert and held his little head as he carried him into the house.

Mrs. Chesterfield ran into Catherine's room and everybody followed. "I've been saving this if something like this ever happened," she extracted a folded up blue/white crib. It was wooden but looked to be in good shape. "Oh, this is beautiful mom. It'll be perfect for the baby," Trudy hugged her mother.

Later, Jake gave Trudy Robert and helped Trudy's father build the crib. It took 45 minutes since it was already built; all it needed was to be unfolded. Then, Mrs. Chesterfield adorned the crib with blue and white bed sheets and added a little blue teddy bear to complete it.

Trudy placed the sleeping baby boy inside the crib and kissed him. They all walked out of the room and went to the living room. Jake looked around the room nervously and wondered if he would be able to propose to Trudy today; with everybody there. He wanted Trudy to tell her parents and Clear and Kimberly; not for him to propose right in front of them.

He jammed his hands into the pockets; his right hand being blocked by the ring box. "Finally, you have cheated death Trudy," Clear said, smiling at the new mother. The ceiling fan whirled round and round overhead. Catherine was playing underneath. Trudy felt like taking a quick nap.

Catherine cooed and giggled as she played with the doll. The ceiling fan was separating itself from the ceiling; dangerously close to falling and cutting Catherine into bits and pieces.

Finally, the ceiling started dropping white paint as the fan made it's way to freedom. Some of the paint fell on her clothes and hair. She looked up and her eyes grew wide as the ceiling fan came flying down; it shred her head, body and clothes. "Catherine!!" Mrs. Chesterfield screamed. "Oh my go-" 

Trudy woke up with a jolt; sweat pouring down. "Mom!! Move Catherine from under the fan!! I just had a premonition!!"

Mrs. Chesterfield did as Trudy told her and carried Catherine to safety. "My dollies……" Catherine said. 

Suddenly, they all heard the crash from the falling fan. "No!! This can't be happening! We cheated death with new life!" Clear exclaimed.

"New life doesn't always help Clear!" Kimberly shouted.

"Trudy?" Her father turned towards her; a saddened look clouding his eyes. "Since you saved Catherine from that death……does that mean she will die later on?"

Trudy looked down. "It's not my fault I see the premonitions dad; yes, she will die later on. But……we can save her if we intervene."

"Okay," her father said and went into the kitchen. Soon after was Clear, Kimberly, Catherine and her mother.

Jake finally has a chance to propose but after what happened; Trudy would surely turned him down; still……he should try. He went up to Trudy. "Trudy?" he said. Trudy looked up to see Jake on one knee. "Jake? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Since you had Robert I thought it would be a good time to ask you,"

Trudy's eyes grew wide.

"Trudy," Jake extracted the box that has been kept locked up so long; but now……it was free. He opened the box to expose and gold ring with a diamond center. "Will you marry me?"

Trudy smiled. "Yes! I will marry you!!" Trudy leaped up from her seat and embraced Jake in a warm hug.

Jake hugged her back; a smile formed on his lips. He was a dad and now would be the husband of the woman he truly loved.

Jake slid the ring on Trudy's finger and Trudy help up her hand to inspect the diamond closely. She hugged Jake again. She ran to the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! Everybody!!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Trudy. "I just got engaged with Jake!!"

"Honey!! That's wonderful!" Her mother said, hugging her oldest and now engaged daughter.

Everybody else hugged Trudy and Jake as well.

(This chapter will end here because I want to put the wedding in a separate chapter. So long peeps!! ^_^)


	8. The Wedding and Christina's Death

Why is nobody reviewing?! *sniff* Well here's the wedding chapter……hope you like!! ^_^ *gets stabbed by plastic spork* Hey!!

Disclaimer: I am a disgrace *bows head in shame* I don't own Final Destination but I do own my characters such as: Robert (we'll miss you!!), Kitana, Michelle, Micheal, Trudy, Jake, Chelsea, Catherine, Mr. & Mrs. Chesterfield. I don't own Clear, Tom, or Kimberly. Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jake on the chair of the rented hotel room close to the church he and Trudy stayed in for the wedding. Trudy's parents stayed at home and came early that morning for Mrs. Chesterfield to help Trudy into her dress.

Jake was with Trudy's father; only best man there. Since his friends died, Jake hadn't had anybody to choose. His parents were far away; probably in Washington D.C. His parents traveled a lot since they were missionaries. Jake was always left behind to be looked after by his grandparents; from his dad's side. But Jake bought a hotel close to Trudy's home after he met her in a club.

"Are you nervous Jake?" Mr. Chesterfield asked suddenly. Jake looked at him and he could see that Trudy's father was nervous himself; probably because his oldest daughter was getting married and would be walking down the aisle with him.

"Are you nervous, sir?" Jake asked her father. "Yes," was what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to seem like he wasn't ready to get married; after all……he was the one who proposed.

"Yes, very much. My daughter is all grown up; it seemed just years ago that she was a little girl like Catherine."

"But she still is a little girl," Jake said, smiling. "What do you mean?" Mr. Chesterfield queried.

"What I mean is, she'll still be a little girl in your heart. Never will she grow up when she lives in your heart. You have a little version of her living in you,"

Mr. Chesterfield smiled. "Thanks for the encouraging words Jake. Now get ready. The wedding will start shortly."

Jake nodded and tied his black dress shoes. Afterwards, he left for the chapel.

The chapel was crowded with spectators and fellow friends; who were still alive. Jake walked silently into the chapel; happy and joyful gazes following him. He went to the podium and stood gazing at the big picture of Virgin Mary holding her son. In his minds eye, Jake saw Trudy as the Virgin Mary and Robert as her son. Jake prayed that this wedding would go with no accidents or with Christina dying.

All the guests entered the chapel and sat down in seats next to friends; family members; and strangers if they couldn't fit anywhere else. Jake could see Mrs. Chesterfield holding Robert and Christina. He smiled at them and Mrs. Chesterfield smiled back.

Then, the wedding march began and Trudy walked down the aisle dressed in a flowing cotton wedding gown with beautiful prints of flowers. The white veil covered her face. Murmurs of approval filled the chapel as she walked towards the podium. Jake smiled and she smiled back; although he couldn't see through the veil.

"Dearly beloved………" the priest started………

"Do you Jake take Trudy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"……………

"I do," Jake said.

"And do you Trudy take Jake as your lawfully wedded husband?"……………

"I do," Trudy echoed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Jake smiled and turned to Trudy. He lifted her veil and led her into a love-filled passionate kiss. Claps from the crowd could be heard. Mrs. Chesterfield dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Jake pulled away from the kiss and smiled. Trudy smiled back.

Jake and Trudy ran out of the chapel and Trudy later threw the bouquet of flowers at the crowd. A couple of women and girls fought over the bouquet.

Christina was playing with a ball when it rolled onto the street. Christina walked to the street; nobody paid attention to her because they were paying attention to Trudy. 

A car going the forbidden miles per hour driven by a drunk passed by, killing Christina instantly. "Christina!" Mrs. Chesterfield cried. "Oh my god!!" Trudy exclaimed as she picked up her skirt and ran over to her dead sister.

Blood was flowing from her mouth onto her Sunday dress and her body was flattened; exposing her insides. Her eyes were clouded over with the color white.

"No!!" Trudy screamed.

"We couldn't intervene……" Jake whispered.

Trudy fell to her knees and let the tears fall freely from her blue eyes.


	9. The end or is it?

4 years have passed since Christina's death and Trudy commanded herself to go on with her life. Her, Jake and Robert, who was now four, Mr. & Mrs. Chesterfield were going to watch a movie. A man stood behind them. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a plaid shirt; his hear clouded his eyes due to the fact that his hair was as black as midnight. His eyes were as black as midnight, to.

"Hello." He said.

The whole family turned around; the line was long so it didn't matter if they weren't paying attention. Trudy smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Aren't you the survivor of the fair incident?"

"Yes," she said. "And so is my husband," she pointed towards Jake. "This is our son, Robert," Trudy motioned to the little boy at her feet. The man smiled. "My name's Rick James. I'm a reporter for New York Times."

"Nice to meet you Rick. These are my parents, Margaret Chesterfield and Orlando Chesterfield."

"Nice to meet you," he said. They all smiled and then turned back to the front of the line.

"No!!"

Trudy turned around. "Rick? What's wrong?"

"Don't go inside of the theatre!! It's going to collapse! I saw it!!"


End file.
